the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 62
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 3 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 62 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = August 23, 2014 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Arnold Betrays Iggy (Hey Arnold!) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Operation Princess (Puppy in my Pocket)}} Summary In this episode of Animated Atrocities, Mr. Enter reviews "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob" (AKA "WhoBob WhatPants") from SpongeBob SquarePants. Description Support me on patreon: http://www.patreon.com/user?u=53137 By now, you should know. Unless you've been living under a rock. And if you have, you probably know Patrick Star and he told you, so there's really no excuse. Transcript [A black card saying "Some viewers may find this disturbing, viewer discretion is advised." is shown. In addition, the words "Yes, is only for the face." is shown. British Announcer: Some viewers may find this disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised. Animated Atrocities intro plays Mr. Enter: of "Puppy in my Pocket" Yes, I know I said "Puppy in my Pocket" would be next and I'll get to it soon. She's using mosquito spray to stop alarm tripwires in an animal pound was conveniently there and she saw it on tv once. But, there are some things going on in the background like my Vimeo account being pulled, and it's a long and convoluted story that doesn't really matter here. of "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob" Anyway, "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob" or "WhoBob WhatPants". Yes, this episode is one of the two that I'm aware of that has two names. cards of "The Great Patty Caper" and "Patty Caper" with a caption that says A.k.A "Mystery with a Twistery" It's annoying, but "Mystery with a Twistery" is a lot more annoying in every guard. Bottom line, this episode needs to die. I'm just gonna put all my cards on the table. This episode has more problems than any other episode of the series. Now that doesn't mean I hate watching it the most. of "Demolition Doofus" There are many episodes I hate watching more. It doesn't mean it's the worst episode either. of "Good Neighbors" For example: "Good Neighbors" has many different problems and "The Splinter" only really has one. of "The Splinter" But to most people, "The Splinter" is the worst episode by far. of "WhoBob WhatPants" That being said, "WhoBob WhatPants" is still bottom ten material. It's my most hated season five episode. Yes, I hate it more than "Atlantis SquarePantis". Let's dig in! Speaking of "Atlantis SquarePantis", this episode starts with some weird Patchy thing. I don't even know what you call this. It's like images of him telling us it's a SpongeBob special? It's totally pointless. Especially since we don't need Patchy to know it's a SpongeBob special. And speaking of specials, this episode starts off a lot like "Best Day Ever", ''but with a kind of cruel twist. It starts with SpongeBob waking up extremely excited about the day he's about to have. In a very odd bit of foreshadowing, SpongeBob says "Hi." to the mailman, which gets him to crash into a truck. I mean, there's an idea for a joke here, but it's just a guy talking to SpongeBob which gets him to get hit by a truck. That's...not funny. SpongeBob goes through a bunch of things he's going to do today, and we can already see that everyone hates him. '{Caption: This episode feels like it belongs in The Simpsons or Family Guy instead of SpongeBob, due to the tone.}' One of the problems you'll notice immediately about this episode is that it's very off-putting and just incredibly mean-spirited. Normally in an episode like this, only one of the characters has an issue with SpongeBob, but since this is a special, they have to squeeze in every single character, and it all just piles into unpleasantness. And that's the best way to describe this special; it's just unpleasant. For some reason, Gary seems afraid of SpongeBob, which at this point in the series is kind of odd. I mean season seven or season eight I totally understand, but this is season five, where we haven't had a Gary Torture Porn yet. Though SpongeBob did just accidentally cause someone to crash into a truck but..Gary didn't see that. Anyway, he squeezes Gary so hard that his shell bursts, and what we're left with is a grotesque blob. Funny, this isn't the first time Gary is seen without his shell and it was never this gross before. SpongeBob gets chased out of his house and ends up running into Patrick. This knocks Patrick over and ends up destroying the cake he made for his mother that he spent all day baking. Huh, season five '''is' the season of off-screen birthdays. I don't know what I'm more confused by: the fact that Patrick was smart enough to bake a cake, the fact that he's doing it outside, or that he can actually recognize his mother this time. Angered, he calls SpongeBob "Idiot Boy". Spoiler alert: this is going to happen with everyone and I'll get to the problems with it as we go along, but it's structured all wrong. In this plot, being told off by the best friend is the straw that breaks the camel's back. SpongeBob should be told off by Patrick last, not first, which would make it the finishing blow, so to speak. SpongeBob: Well, that's the first time somebody's called me that. No, it's not, like at all. People have called him idiot, hell, people have called him worse. Blah blah blah blah episode order. This would be like if Ms. Puff was actually surprised that SpongeBob failed his driving test on an average day of boating school. I don't know. Maybe this whole thing would work better as a flashback; like a story being told of why SpongeBob is so important to Bikini Bottom. Just a thought. SpongeBob decides that Squidward would love his company and he knocks on Squidward's door. Squidward starts scolding him, and back to the flashback idea. This is conveyed, as well as all the scoldings, like it's the first time SpongeBob has ever been scolded. SpongeBob takes this uncharacteristically personally, and it feels completely off. What do I mean by this? Uh, remember "Good Neighbors" ''where Squidward repeatedly yells at SpongeBob and Patrick and they didn't get through their thick skulls what was going on? That's how SpongeBob usually reacts to being berated, and ''"Good Neighbors" is not the only example of this. On top of that, what makes this especially jarring is that, in other episodes, it's character flaws or purposeful actions that get him yelled at. Here, everyone yells at SpongeBob due to accidents, which makes it excessively cruel and opens absolutely no doors for a change in the character. Next, SpongeBob goes to Sandy and ends up spraying water on her robot. By the way, Sandy has a "Big NO!" shout, but it's shot all wrong. It's supposed to be simultaneous with the water. She only does it after the water lands on the robot. She also calls him "Idiot Boy". Yes, everyone calling SpongeBob the exact same insult is horribly contrived. SpongeBob goes to work where he proves to be more incompetent than usual. This ends up getting Mr. Krabs to fall in the grease fryer, but what really gets him angry is his money burning in the fryer. His money act like lovers because Mr. Krabs called them Mr. and Ms. Dollar. There's an idea for a joke here but it doesn't feel like they thought it out well enough. Mr. Krabs also calls SpongeBob "Idiot Boy", and that's what breaks the camel's back. Like I said, it's structured all wrong. What's supposed to break the shell is the person closest to you, and it's not Mr. Krabs, even in this episode. Hell, in pretty much any episode. So, SpongeBob starts crying like crazy, always a pleasant addition to any atrocity. The tears carry him back to his house, where he packs up his stuff. After one final kick to SpongeBob emotional crotch, he leaves a year's supply of snail food, then he leaves. Since the house is also mad at SpongeBob for some reas-it once again comes off as needlessly cruel and mean-spirited. So, SpongeBob decides to leave Bikini Bottom, which is actually a decent idea for a special episode; the last one they had in quite some time. Eventually, SpongeBob comes across...Mongols? They cause him to run off a cliff and get knocked out. While he's presumably dying, we cut to Patrick knocking on SpongeBob's door. Like most specials where they feel that they can get away with extending shots, they do. Sandy comes up, and we learn that Patrick's been banging on the door for three hours. Patrick: I need his hot sauce for my milkshake. {slurps on it} But..you've been drinking it. If you've been standing there for three hours then the milkshake would be gone by now. Also, Sandy has literally no reason to be here. How this plot usually works is that she would feel guilty for snapping so hard, but we get nothing. {Caption: Hell, her tone makes it sound like she's still angry. Like she's there because she wants SpongeBob to get off his fat ass and fix what he broke.} No reason whatsoever. She just wants to go in because the plot demands it. They find that Gary has eaten the entire year's supply of snail food and has become grotesque once more. They find SpongeBob's note, and this makes them feel guilty for what they did. Because they didn't realize the guilt of their own accord, it makes this turn around feel extremely forced. We cut back to SpongeBob who has finally woken up. However, all of a sudden, he seems to have amnesia. Yes, the most overused plot device in history. Amnesia is done so much because it has all the appeal of speculative fiction, but can literally be done in any series. {Cut to the atrocity card of "Regarding Margie", a Simpsons episode which misuses amnesia as well but in a worse degree.} Now, this isn't the worst display of amnesia I've ever seen, but it is the most pointless. This amnesia will lead SpongeBob to think that he can't do anything right and the rest of his personality is exactly the same, except maybe a little more Flanderized. Here's the thing: SpongeBob already thought he couldn't do anything right because of his friends' crushing scoldings! 'If SpongeBob did not have amnesia, this plot would largely be the same. Hell, it would be even better, and I'll get to why. Some...travelers tell SpongeBob that his name is Cheesehead, and he finds bubbles in his pocket which gets these strangers to go running off in a panic. And SpongeBob, yes I'm going to keep calling him SpongeBob, there's no reason not to, it's not like the character had any sort of change whatsoever. I mean he talks a little more soft-spoken, but that's literally the only difference between him and SpongeBob. Then we get a news report. Apparently, Bikini Bottom has fallen into chaos. This is caused by the customers not getting their Krabby Patties because SpongeBob isn't there. ''{clears throat} ''NO!!'' You cannot do that! You cannot have SpongeBob constantly screwing up people's day and yet have the entire town depend on him to function in the exact same episode! It's backhanded and, on top of that, it's just confusing!! Also, Mr. Krabs and Squidward are surprisingly mean-spirited towards each other. It feels like this dialogue and these interactions belong in an entirely different series. Now here's the really insulting part: they don't think they screwed up by calling SpongeBob "Idiot Boy", but because SpongeBob is no longer providing the services they like from him. In essence, they want the good without the bad, and you can't have that! They only show miniscule amounts of regret for driving SpongeBob out of town, which makes it really forced when they want him back. It takes more than one line of dialogue from each of them, especially when it's half-assed compared to driving SpongeBob out of town. And then there's Squidward; he's absurdly unlikable here. Remember the ending of "Home Sweet Pineapple" where he's dancing on the foundation of SpongeBob's house? He's like that for the majority of this episode and he really doesn't get any consequences for it. Yeah, this is even worse than his "Little Yellow Book" performance. Alright, back to New Kelp City. You see how SpongeBob's walking facing away from the camera. If you know about this episode, then you know of the face he's going to make, and it just keeps you on edge when you're watching; you know it's coming, but you don't where or when. Anyways, the city people are assholes because city people. Look, it wasn't interesting in "Town And Out" so it's definitely not interesting here. '''SpongeBob: A jobless deadbeat!? What a sad existence I don't remember living. Yep, back to where he was emotionally before he had amnesia. Once again, totally pointless. And SpongeBob is hungry so he goes looking for a job. Once again, people are afraid of bubbles. It's definitely trying to build up to something, but we're over halfway through this episode, and each time it cuts to the other plot, the tension drops completely. After they build up the tension again, they drop it completely for...here it comes. {SpongeBob makes a grotesque face at a fish; a snot bubble blows from his nose, scaring the fish away.} Worst expression of the whole fucking show! Whoever came up with that, go hurt yourself, for all the nightmares you caused for children, please?! Back to the other guys. Sandy has a machine that can track sponges. Sandy: It can track any sponge within a fifty mile radius! Squidward: ''{faking glee}'' So you're saying this thing can actually find SpongeBob? The joke doesn't work because we already know he doesn't want SpongeBob to be found. Mr. Krabs: {Squidward has destroyed the machine with a mallet} ''And that was me last chance to get this place back into ship shape! Yeah, he smashes it. I like how the guy who needs SpongeBob the most doesn't realize what he did wrong. Yeah, Sandy and Patrick had a line of dialogue expressing some regret; Mr. Krabs: nada! He only wants him back because he makes him money! Mr. Krabs tells Squidward to go find SpongeBob and threatens to fire him. Then he bribes Squidward with a...Faberge egg. '{Caption: "Don't forget your retirement gift!"} ''' Because it's worded like that, the episode forces you to think that Squidward can't keep his job or the egg at the same time. So you can expect the episode to end with him homeless or something. Cutting back to SpongeBob we have another mean-spirted joke towards the homeless. It's not funny and you know what, it's kinda sick, because homeless people can't see this! It's like making a joke behind their back. SpongeBob: You guys mind if I bubble? {the two fish in front of him gasp in shock} Bubbles will steady the old nerves. Watch! {blows a bubble and sighs in a manner similar to smoking} Okay, new rule of thumb. Any time bubbles are compared to smoking it belongs in the bottom ten episodes. It's not funny and what surrounds it is absolutely horrible! And now I know they've used that joke before. Also, if SpongeBob lost his memory, how does he know how he feels about bubbles? This bubble attracts some greaser rip-offs. Blah blah blah wasted celebrity cameo. These are gangsters that hate bubbles, and that's all there is to it really. That's kind of a letdown after all that half-assed build up. Oh, how cute! To all the adult audience members, it looks like he's gonna cut SpongeBob up with a switchblade. Now we get the only entertaining part of the episode as SpongeBob uses the bubbles to fight them back. It's a decent climax; the problem is that it's too early for once. We're fifteen minutes in out of twenty-two minutes; you'd want to start your climax at the latest possible point, and they don't. On a side note, they already did that sewer gag in a previous episode with Mr. Krab's coin going down the drain. The Bubble Poppin' Boys get trapped in a bubble they don't even try to pop, and they fly away. Overjoyed, everyone starts blowing bubbles. Then the Bikini Bottom mayor, who's also the mayor of New Kelp for some reason, makes SpongeBob the mayor, and you know what? If SpongeBob actually remembered what his friends said about him from before, it would be so much more satisfying. Seriously, that pointless amnesia pretty much shot your story in the head! Also, Patrick is smart enough to bake a cake, but not smart enough to recognize his best friend. THE PERSONALITY IS NOT A JOKE!! ''This is really starting to piss me off. I'm surprised it took this long, but Patrick being stupid is not a joke. Squidward not liking SpongeBob is not a joke! Mr. Krabs being cheap is not a joke! Sandy being into science is not a joke! '''STOP TREATING THEM LIKE JOKES!! '''Doing so is a one way ticket to Flanderization and the worst types of places imaginable. We cut back to SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: I don't know much about politics or balanced budgets or how to be a "leader". I'm not exactly sure what a "mayor…is." Wow, he's actually a perfect candidate for the job! When the gang tries to get SpongeBob back, we get the final problem the amnesia gives us: since SpongeBob doesn't remember being called "Idiot Boy", they don't have to deal with what they actually did. Feeling guilty is not enough. They need to convince to SpongeBob that it was wrong and that they are sorry. Sandy: Surprised I found you? SpongeBob: No, surprised at seeing a talking weasel. SpongeBob, or sorry, Cheesehead. You mind filling me in? What's a weasel? Come on guys, it's not that hard to think through your jokes and make sure they make sense in the world you've created. Sandy: '''Don't pretend you don't remember me, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: Sorry...Sandy. Why do I get the feeling that was the climax in the early draft of this episode? Either way, that's should've been what happened in the final draft. Squidward somehow steals a limo and drives everyone back to Bikini Bottom. Squidward: Decorative egg, here I come! Wow, talk about whiplash! With how overjoyed he was when SpongeBob was gone, a priceless artifact is not enough to get him to bring him back. SpongeBob: I was a fry cook before? Mr. Krabs: Ah, you were the best in the business! You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least '''''hint at past episodes. Oh, and even though SpongeBob is leaving, Mr. Krabs gives away an extremely valuable egg. Yep, totally out of character. Squidward trips and the egg goes flying, and hey, they figured out how to sync up the "NO!" shout. And the egg shatters on top of SpongeBob. Oh, so the Faberge egg was a fake because a real jeweled egg wouldn't break so easily on impact. Gems are extremely hard! I mean, if it was made of glass or ceramic, hell, if it was made out of chocolate, it would still be insulting, but at least it would make sense! SpongeBob gets his memory back. Mr. Krabs: Eh, sorry for runnin' you outta town boy, but we're glad you're back. ''OF COURSE!! ''However, SpongeBob still remembers being Cheesehead. Apparently, the bubble policy has ruined New Kelp City. This entire story was pointless, thank you for your twenty-two minutes. Even in an episodic show like this one, at least one character should end up in a different place than they started. That's the general rule of any story. It doesn't have to be physical or anything; they can learn a lesson, but, you have to end up somewhere new! I mean, come on, a hug, show SpongeBob's friends being appreciative of him being back, give us some sort of payoff! Instead, they gives us nothing. Yeah...this episode kinda sucks. Trivia *'Credits music': "Forgotten Legend" from Ace Attorney. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Videos Category:Season 3